forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowdale
| rulertype = Lord | government = Elected Lordships | languages = | races = | religion = Chauntea, Lathander, Mielikki, Silvanus, Tymora | reckoning = | population1 = 14,020 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition | page = 137 }} Shadowdale was a farming community the Dalelands, in North Faerûn, and was the home of the archmage Elminster Aumar and two of the Seven, Storm Silverhand and Syluné. Through its history, Shadowdale has battled both Zhentarim and drow invasions. Due to the number of ruins in Shadowdale, it was a popular place for adventuring companies to settle. History Originally Shadowdale (then known as the "Land Under Shadow") was controlled by the drow, who constructed the original Twisted Tower to protect their underground routes in the area. The drow maintained a population of humans and other races on the surface, used as slaves. The first human ruler of Shadowdale was the water wizard Ashaba, who took power in 906 DR. and the Twisted Tower bore his name thereafter, along with the River Ashaba. After his appointment as Lord of Shadowdale in 1300 DR, Aumry ruled peacefully over the dale with his wife Syluné Silverhand. The peace in the dale encouraged attacks and sabotage from the Zhentarim, and led to Aumry's assassination in 1339 DR. The assassins responsible for Aumry's death were captured and killed by Jyordhan. After Jyordhan's death in 1345 DR, Syluné was unofficially the ruler of Shadowdale, and she was aided in its defence by the adventuring company Mane's Band, although she was not the lord. This led to the period being dubbed "the Time of No Lords", with Syluné opting not to occupy the Twisted Tower and assume official leadership. The period lasted until 1348 DR. When Florin Falconhand was invited to take up the lordship by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun in 1348 DR, he declined the honour and deferred it to his fellow Knight of Myth Drannor, Doust Sulwood instead. Doust ruled until 1353 DR, by which time he had grown tired of court life and preferred instead to return to adventuring. He passed on the lordship to Mourngrym Amcathra. Mourngrym ruled until 1375 DR, and led the dale against Lyran Nanther in 1357 DR and the Bane-led Zhentil Keep army in 1358 DR. Geography Shadowdale spanned an area from Shadow Gap to Voonlar and its main town, which was also called Shadowdale, lay on the River Ashaba. The dale was covered with patches of light woods, and had a high number of ruins, making it popular with adventurers. The town of Shadowdale was an unwalled community in 1367 DR. The forest of Cormanthor lies to the east. Notable locations The seat of power in Shadowdale was the Twisted Tower of Ashaba. Castle Grimstead, dating from 834 DR, lay not far from the site of the Tower, while Castle Krag, originally a drow outpost, was situated beneath Watcher's Knoll. * Druid's Grove * Elf Leap * Fox ridge * Hangman's Knoll * Harpers' Hill * Krag Pool * Shadow Ridge * Mistledale Mount * The Old Skull Tor * Toad Knoll * Watcher's Knoll Locations in the village of Shadowdale * Elminster's Tower * The Old Skull Inn * Twisted Tower of Ashaba * Hammerhand's Wagons and Woodwork * Mane's Manor * The Stone House * Mirrorman's Mill Temples and shrines * Morningdawn Hall * The House of Plenty * The House of the Lady Politics The ruler of Shadowdale was chosen by its inhabitants as someone who they hold in high regard, and was usually an outsider to the dale. This was in contrast to other dales where hereditary rule was common. The chosen ruler was usually someone regarded as a hero to the dale, having provided a service. The inhabitants of Shadowdale generally kept their own lands and freedoms, swearing fealty to the lord and helping the community only when outside threats became involved. Defense Elminster is usually responsible for the defense of Shadowdale, but when he is away on trips, he leaves this task with Storm Silverhand. Further reading * * * * References de:Schattental Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn